Un Destructor para un Universo
by LucFiction
Summary: Gohan gracias a un entrenamiento con Wiss en la camara del tiempo, ha alcansado un nuevo nivel, lo que lo hace elegible para ser candidato a Dios destructor, en esta historia, el Semi-saiyajins se encontrara con muchas aventura y un futuro enemigo a vencer. ¿Gohan Ssj blanco u otro? ¿Harem? Historia Multicrossover, con Fairy tail por el momento. Categoria M por las dudas.


**Hola Fanficteros, aquí esta Lucfiction con trayendo la historia que fue el emblema de mi canal de YouTube y que muchos estaban esperando que tejera, así que les presento a "Un destructor para un Universo"**

 **Bien me he tardado un poco más de la cuenta para subir esto, pero aquí está la nueva historia de mi cuenta, espero que los disfruten después de tanta espera.**

 **Como les dije antes, tendrá un nuevo inicio, ya que el anterior no iba a quedar del todo bien, también no sé si hacerlo harem como el otro o hacer una historia más concisa, centrado en la trama y por último, como es un multicrossover, la información de la historia ira cambiando dependiendo en que tramo esté.**

 **Sin más les dejo con el primer capítulo de Un Destructor para un Universo.**

La vida del semi-Saiyajin volvió a la normalidad después de unos día de lo sucedido en el torneo del poder, se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa, tenía un libro en sus manos, pero simplemente jugaba con las paginas, ya que después de lo vivido en el reino de la nada, vio lo que más temía, que apareciera un rival que su padre no pudiera detener, con su poder actual tal vez no tendría oportunidad de detener futuras amenaza.

-Ese Jiren sí que era fuerte, si papá no lograba ese ultra instinto, no hubiéramos ganado- dijo mientras daba un suspiro, para luego poner una cara seria y cerrar el libro de golpe –Me decidí, voy a alcanzar el poder de mi padre- Dijo con decisión en su vos.

El semi-Saiyajin salió de la biblioteca hacia su habitación -¿Donde esta?- dijo revisando entre algunas ropas, hasta que lo encontró, se trataba de un gi morado, que le había regalado su maestro, al probárselo recordó muchas cosas que sucedieron cuando usa ese traje –Bien vamos- Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

En el camino se encontró con su esposa, que sostenía un canasto con ropa recién lavada y se dirigía hacia también a la salida – ¿Gohan hacia donde te diriges?- pregunto aunque después lo dedujo por la ropa de combate

–Iré a entrenar, tengo que volverme más fuerte- dijo mirando hacia su puño para luego serrarlo con fuerza.

Videl lo miro extraño por lo último que había dicho, ya que él no solía ser así, pero decidió no preguntar más –Bien ¿vendrás para la cena?- pregunto inocente la pelinegra

–No creo que llegue, así que cenen sin mí- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa –Hasta luego Videl- Dijo para luego salir de su casa y despegar del suelo a una gran velocidad.

–Ahora le interesa ser fuerte ¿Quién entiende a los Saiyajin?- se dijo para sí misma la pelinegra.

Gohan se encontraba en pleno vuelo, pero para su mala suerte no encontraba el ki de su maestro –Maldición ¿Dónde estará el Señor Piccolo?- Dijo mientras seguía tratando de hallar su ki

Luego de unos segundo el semi-Saiyajin llego hacia un a lugar familiar –La torre de Kami-sama, tal vez el señor Piccolo esté ahí-Dijo empezando a subir. Pero de pronto sintió el ki de su padre en el mismo lugar –Papá, no se suponía que se había ido a entrenar con Wiss-sama- dijo si entender el repentino regreso de su padre a la tierra.

 **Temple de Kamisama**

Al llegar al templo sagrado, notó a Goku que estaba acompañado por Wiss y Bills que estaban hablando así mismo con Dende, Mr Popo y Piccolo –Gohan, que bueno que estas aquí- dijo el Son mayor acercándose a su hijo.

-La verdad es que vine a entrenar con el señor Piccolo- dijo volteando a ver a su maestro que estaba junto a Dende

-Goku-san, recuerde de porque hemos vuelto- dijo Wiss mirando al Son mayor.

Ante lo que había estado escuchando Gohan se acercó hacia el grupo que estaban allí –Padre ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el son menor sin entender el porqué de todo.

El patriarca Son volteo hacia su hijo –Veras…-

Flashback…

Goku se encontraba entrenando en el planeta de Bills junto con Wiss, mientras el dios destructor estaba sentado en una reposera comiendo un helado con algunas bananas a los lados en una copa –Oye Goku ¿Qué era esto que me trajiste? Esta delicioso- dijo poniendo una nueva cucharada en la su boca.

Goku paro su entrenamiento para responder –Ya le dije Bills-sama que se llama Banana Split, por favor ya no me moleste con eso que interrumpe mi entrenamiento- Pidió cortésmente el Saiyajin.

El gato morado no tomo muy bien el pedido de Goku –Escúchame, no te destruiré ya que, lo que me trajiste estaba muy delicioso, pero la próxima no lo dudare ¿Me oíste?- dijo de manera amenazadora, para luego llevar una nueva cucharada a la boca, pero no la saco de allí.

-Tenga cuidado Bills-sama, no se le vaya a congelar el cerebro- Advirtió Wiss, a lo cual la frente del dios destructor se puso azul –Ohhh muy tarde- dijo el ángel llevando la mano a la boca.

-AAAAHHHHH- Mientras Bills soltaba un grito por la mustia que sentía, llevando las dos manos a su cabeza – ¡Duele! ¡Duele!- dijo sin poder aguantar el dolor, pero luego de algunos segundos la molestia se diluyo –Ya paso- dijo aliviado mientras soltaba un suspiro y volvía a meter una cucharada en la boca. En ese momento el báculo de Wiss, que estaba recostado contra una árbol a un lado de Bills empezó a billar mientras emitía un sonido – ¡Hey Wiss!- llamo el dios destructor que al mismo tiempo metió una nueva cucharada del banana Split en su boca, lo que le causo un nuevo dolor.

Wiss alzo su mano lo que provocó que su bastón flotara hasta donde estaba el él, al contestar vio que se trataba de Daishinkan –Oh Padre ¿A que debo esta llamada?- pregunto Wiss, pero el rostro del gran sacerdote demostraba una gran seriedad, lo cual puso serio también a Wiss, lo que llamo la atención a Bills y a Goku.

-Seno-sama requiere de la presencia de ambos dioses del universo 7 en este instante- dijo con un tono serio –Y cuando digo en este instante es en ese instante- Advirtió el Gran sacerdote al mismo tiempo que corto la comunicación.

Wiss comenzó a sudar un poco por el tono en el que había hablado su padre –Señor Bills, Seno-sama requiere su presencia en este instante- dijo el ángel a lo cual el dios destructor se atraganto con el helado que estaba comiendo y comenzó a sudar fuertemente.

-¿Sen-chan lo necesita?- pregunto Goku sin entender la situación.

Wiss se acercó a su discípulo –Estoy bastante preocupado, el tono con el que hablo Daishinkan-sama no me gusto para nada- Opinó el ángel con un tono de voz que no era el suyo comúnmente –Goku-san quiero que te tele transportes para buscar al Kaioshin, no hay tiempo para que yo viaje hasta allá y Seno-sama pidió que fueran ambos dioses- dijo con tono serio, a lo cual el son mayor simplemente asintió y se tele transporto hacia el planeta supremo.

 **En el Planeta Supremo…**

El son llego allí al instante y encontró al Kaioshin, a Kibito y al Kaioshin anciano disfrutando de una taza de té como siempre –Oh Son Goku ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Shin saliendo a recibir al Saiyajin

– ¡Hey Kaioshin-sama, debemos irnos rápido!- dijo tomándolo del brazo y teletransportandoce al instante, dejando totalmente desconcertado tanto a Kibito como al Kaioshin anciano.

 **En el Planeta de Bills…**

El dios de la destrucción se notaba claramente impaciente por la llegada de Goku con el Kaio -¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Le pregunto la deidad a su maestro.

-Solo ha pasado un minuto desde que se fue, ya llegara- Dijo Wiss y en ese momento aparecieron tanto Goku como el Kaioshin –Ve, se lo dije-

Shin estaba muy desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo –Pero Bills-sama ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el ser morado de cabello blanco.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, ven aquí y llévanos al palacio de Seno-sama!- Ordeno el dios destructor.

El dios creador se puso muy nervioso ante lo pedido por el dios destructor –Ehh, si enseguida- dijo poniéndose en medio de todos para realizar la teletranportación.

Wiss vio que estaba junto a ellos para teletransportarce –Goku-san, creo que deberías quedarte aquí, los asuntos que pueden estar sucediendo pueden ser muy delicados- Pidió el ángel al Saiyajin.

Goku se volteó hacia su maestro –Pero quiero ver a Sen-chan- dijo emocionado por ver a su amigo todopoderoso.

-¡Wiss no hay tiempo, deja que vaya!- volvió a ordenar el dios destructor, mientras se notaba más impaciente –De todas maneras, él tal vez pueda salvarnos de la destrucción otra vez- dijo sin poder controlar su nerviosismo.

Wiss solamente soltó un suspiro –Bien podemos irnos- dijo Wiss.

Shin simplemente asintió –Kai Kai- dijo a lo rápidamente desaparecieron.

 **En el Palacio de Seno-Sama…**

La teletrasportación resulto un éxito y en un segundo aparecieron en frente del palacio de Seno-sama, allí los estaba esperando el gran sacerdote –Bienvenidos a todos, perdonen por llamarlos sin previo aviso, pero los necesitamos, así que síganme- dijo Daishinkan mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al interior del palacio, seguido por lo demás.

Todas aparecieron delante de los reyes del Todo y de inmediato todos se arrodillaron, a excepción de Goku que los fue a saludar –Hola a los dos sen-chan- saludo levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola- dijeron ambos al unísono, solamente que uno de los senos levanto la mano contraria a la de su compañero, corrigiéndola al instante.

Daishinkan se fue acercando a los dioses –Escuchen, algo salió mal con su deseo en el torneo del poder- dijo serio refiriéndose a lo que pidió N-17 al ganar el torneo –El ganador N-17 del universo 7 pidió que todos los universos fueran restaurados, lo cual esperábamos, pero no contamos que ese deseo fuera más allá- comento Daishinkan confundiendo a todos.

-¿A qué se refiere Daishinkan-sama?- pregunto muy temeroso el Kaioshin de lo que podía ocurrir.

Pero Bills ya se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado –No me diga que…- dijo sin poder terminar la frese

El gran sacerdote agacho la vista –Así es… además de los universos que fueron destruidos en el torneo, también fueron restaurados los 6 que fueron destruidos con anterioridad- dijo Daishinkan mirando a la cara a todos.

Todos quedaron impactados por lo que les había informado el ángel supremo –Wiss revisa los demás universos- dijo tratando de corroborar, a lo cual su asistente asintió y comenzó a revisar.

Lo que vio dejo muy sorprendido a Wiss –Es verdad, todos volvieron- dijo el ángel.

-Hemos hablado esto con ambos Seno-sama y llegamos a la decisión de darles una nueva oportunidad a estos universos, pero hay un problema, no pudimos contactar con los dioses de estos, creemos que pueden que no hayan sido restaurados por alguna razón, por lo tanto, la razón por lo que los llamamos fue que busquen a algunos guerreros de su universo para convertirse en dioses destructores de algún universo- explico el gran sacerdote –También he hablado con el dios Vermut del universo 11 y ha aceptado en contribuir con esta tarea, aportando a dos de sus guerreros, deben agradecérselo- dijo Daishinkan dejando confundido al dios Bills.

-¿Acaso estaban por destruir el universo 7?- pregunto el dios de la destrucción apretando los dientes.

Daishinkan lo miro seriamente –Era una posibilidad, pero luego salió la opción de elegir nuevos dioses destructores se decidió que el universo 7 tenga la responsabilidad de elegirlo y si lo consiguen 4 guerreros dispuestos a esto serán destruidos- dijo de forma muy preocupante para ambos dioses que estaban sudando balas –Tiene 3 días para encontrarlos, les sugiero que se apresuren- advirtió él gran sacerdote.

Bill s rápidamente tomo a Goku y se lo llevo con el resto –Muy bien Seno-sama y Daishinkan-sama, nos embarcamos en la búsqueda los dioses, hasta entonces- dijo despidiéndose de una forma respetuosa –Vámonos- ordeno al Kaioshin.

Este simplemente asintió –Kai Kai- dijo desapareciendo a todos del lugar para volver al planeta de Bills.

Fin del Flashback…

-Así que esa es la historia- dijo Goku con tono serio –Ahora debemos encontrar 4 guerreros que quieran ser dioses destructores- explico el patriarca de la familia Son.

Gohan se puso la mano en la barbilla en tono pensativo –Sin dudas será una pesadilla encontrar a personas con ese nivel- dijo preocupado al ver la dificultad de la situación.

Pero el Goku luego le sonrió -¿Qué me dices tú Gohan?- Pregunto a su hijo que se notó claramente desconcertado.

-¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a que me convierta en un dios?- pregunto el Gohan algo extrañado por la petición.

-Así es hijo, tú eres parte de los guerreros más poderosos del universo 7 así que podrías servirnos- explico Goku a su hijo.

Gohan solo miro bajo –Padre, a pesar de ser uno de los más fuertes no estoy a nivel, de ustedes y menos al de un dios de la destrucción, no poder ser de utilidad esta vez- dijo soltando un suspiro de desilusión, aceptando que era imposible en este periodo de tiempo alcanzar el nivel de su padre.

El Son mayor solamente se volteó hacia el ángel –Oye Wiss, crees que podrías entrenar a Gohan- pidió a su actual maestro, el cual se sorprendió.

-Goku-san, aunque ustedes se hallan hecho muy fuertes en poco tiempo, dudo que en tres días Gohan-san pueda si quieras acercarse a ustedes en cuanto a poder- explico el ser azul, refiriéndose al tiempo que les quedaba.

Goku nuevamente sonrió –El tiempo no será un problema, estamos en el templo sagrado, aquí está la habitación del tiempo, un año en ella son cerca de un día aquí afuera, será tiempo suficiente para que al menos aumente más su nivel- dijo el son, haciendo que el ángel pusiera la mano en su barbilla.

-mmm… No lo sé ¿Qué opina Bills-sama?- pregunto Wiss a su protegido.

Esté observo detenidamente a Gohan y lo examino detenidamente, tocando sus músculos –Es hijo de Goku, si crees que un poco menos de tres años bastara, hazlo- dijo Bills dando su aprobación para que pueda entrenar con Gohan –Mientras tanto, Goku vamos a buscar a Vegeta y además en la mansión de Bulma, está el Kaioshin y lo necesitamos para buscar al último candidato- dijo el dios destructor.

-Está bien Bills-sama- dijo el Son mayor acercándose a esté, poniendo sus manos en su frente logro encontrar el ki de vegeta y en ese instante se teletransporto.

Wiss se acercó al semi-Saiyajin -¿Qué dice Gohan-san? Si entrena conmigo estos tres años, podrás alcanzar el nivel de un dios y convertirte en candidato para el puesto- pregunto el ángel al pelinegro, que lo pensó detenidamente.

-Si es la única manera de salvar al universo, ¿Qué opina Señor Piccolo?- Pregunto a su maestro que se fue acercando a su discípulo.

-Gohan, creo que ya es momento de que subas otro escalón, ya me has superado por mucho, ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, es mejor que cambies de maestro- dijo el namek, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Gohan sonrió ante lo dicho por su maestro –Muchas gracias Señor Piccolo, usted siempre será mi maestro, cuide la tierra cuando me allá ido- pidió el semi-Saiyajin a su maestro, el cual asintió con una sonrisa –Bien Wiss-sama comencemos con el entrenamiento.

Wiss entonces sonrió ante la respuesta del semi-Saiyajin –Entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento express- dijo con su clásica voz.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, no sin antes pedirle permiso a Dende y Mr Popo, este último les dio una advertencia –No la vayan a destruir, sino deberán arreglarla ustedes- Advirtió el raro ser negro, con eso el entrenamiento de Gohan comenzó.

 **Dentro de la Habitación de Tiempo…**

Gohan se encontraba estirando algunos músculos –Bien Wiss-sama ¿Con qué comenzamos?- pregunto el semi-Saiyajin a su nuevo maestro.

Wiss simplemente sonrió –Primero de todo debo ver en qué nivel estas, aunque ya tengo una idea gracias a lo del torneo del poder- dijo dejan su bastón a un lado –Atácame con todas tus fuerzas, no te contengas- ordeno Wiss con su clásico tono calmado.

Gohan miro serio al ángel y comenzó a concentrar su Ki –Aaaaaahhhhhhhh- gritaba el semi-Saiyajin, mientras esto ocurría un aura blanca sé que formando alrededor de esté –Bien este es todo mi poder- dijo mirando serio a Wiss.

-Oh sin dudas es un gran poder, pero tenías razón, no serias lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerado candidato a dios destructor- opino Wiss observando el estado en el que estaba el hijo de Goku -¿Pero había visto ese poder ni en Goku, ni en Vegeta antes- dijo viendo la transformación del semi-Saiyajin.

-Este estado lo obtuve gracias un ritual del Kaioshin anciano, que despertó mis poderes que se encontraban dormidos- contó el semi-Saiyajin recordando lo que tuvo que pasar para obtener ese poder.

El ángel sonrió –Bien ya tengo un plan para que tu poder incremente más rápido, nos concentraremos en ese estado y partiremos de allí- dijo el Wiss, a lo cual Gohan asintió.

Cada día que pasaba, los ejercicios de Wiss eran cada vez más extenuantes, aumenta la gravedad del lugar, hacia variaciones en las temperaturas, a veces temperaturas de muy elevadas, capases de fundir roca, hasta temperaturas tan bajas como para que el mismo aire se congelara, también había momentos de combates muy intenso y también momentos de meditación para calmar la mente, sin dudas este entrenamiento no se había parecido a nada de lo que había imaginado Gohan.

El tiempo fue pasando, y el entrenamiento también, aun dentro de la cámara del tiempo, Gohan estaba con sus ropas totalmente destrozadas, la parte superior de está, estaban simplemente los retazos, dejando a la visto sus músculos, mientras que los pantalones tenían agujeros en todos lados, todo esto por la última pelea que también con Wiss en la cual simplemente uso una buena parte de su poder, cosa que Gohan apenar pudo soportar, dejándolo muy herido. En cuanto al ángel, este estaba como cuando entraron a la habitación, sin siquiera un rasguño –Muy bien Gohan-san, hemos terminado, tiempo se ha acabado- Dijo Wiss, dejando perplejo a Gohan.

-Pero Wiss-sama aún nos queda un mes aquí, porque paramos ahora- pregunto extrañado el semi-Saiyajin.

Wiss lo miro muy tranquilo –Escucha según mis cálculos, nos queda 2 horas para irnos ¿Acaso no tienes familiares de los cuales despedirte?- dijo el ángel, haciendo que el semi-Saiyajin sonriera.

El pelinegro se acercó a la puerta para salir –Muchas Gracias Wiss-sama, con este nuevo poder podre aceptar el puesto de Dios destructor- dijo muy feliz del nivel que estaba.

-Gohan-san espera, ven aquí- llamo el ángel, a lo cual el pelinegro se acercó a este, Wiss levanto su báculo y de la nada las ropas de Gohan se restablecieron, dejándolas como nuevas, la única diferencia era el símbolo, que fue reemplazada por la firma de Wiss –Ahora si estas en condiciones para salir- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su discípulo.

-Muchas Gracias Wiss-sama por todo- dijo haciendo una reverencia, ambos de dirigieron hacia la puerta de la salida.

(NA: Los que esperaran que relatara el entrenamiento completo, lo siento, pero para eso tendría que haber hecho un capitulo completo sobre eso y quiero llevar a la historia hasta el punto donde me había quedado en YouTube)

 **En la Corporación Capsula...**

Allí estaban sentados todos en una mesa, junto con el que sería el último candidato para dios de la destrucción – ¿Está seguro de que él podría manejar el puesto de dios de la destrucción?- pregunto el Kaioshin a Bills, que estaba comiendo la deliciosa comida que le ofrecía Bulma.

Bills dejo de comer, para mirar a su dios creador –No hay nadie más capacitado para destruir, después de yo- aseguro el dios mientras veía a su ultimo candidato –No es así Freezer- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amigable.

El simplemente golpeaba su gigante cola contra el suelo –Jejeje Gracias por reconocerme con tal honor Bills-sama- agradeció el demonio del frio.

-Sigo creyendo que Monaka sería más poderoso- Decía Goku con sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Vegeta miraba con un rostro serio a su antiguo jefe –Maldito insecto, creo que hubiera sido mejor dejarte muerto- comento el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

 **Flashback…**

Goku, Bills y el Kaioshin, llegaron a la nave del dios del frio, el cual no esperaba verlos ese día –Bi- Bills-sama, no esperaba verlo hoy- dijo bastante asustado el ser blanco.

Bills simplemente bostezo –No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve, te necesito para que seas un dios destructor en otro universo, la historia es muy larga, así que dime si aceptas o no… Y si dices que no te destruiré- dijo con un tono amenazante el dios.

Esto provocó que el emperador del universo sorriega –Así que necesitan para ser un dios destructor jijijiji- dijo riendo con una risa apenas audible pero fue amentando hasta hacerse casi una maniaca–Jajajajaja ¿Cómo podría rechazar tal oferta?- dijo mientras seguía riendo.

El son mayor veía extraño a Freezer –Esta seguro Bills-Sama, a mí me parece que Monaka sería un mejor dios destructor- comento Goku, a lo que provocó que una gota de sudor callera por la frente del dios.

-Ya te dije Goku, a él lo designe como mi sucesor así que no está disponible- dijo bastante empezando a enfadarse por los pedidos del Saiyajin, que desde hacía un tiempo ya pedía por Monaka.

El Kaioshin solamente suspiro al ves la escena –Muy bien ¿Entonces aceptas?- pregunto el dios creador a el demonio del frio.

-Claro que si ¿Acaso no notas mi regocijo sabandija?- respondió Freezer al supremo Kaio.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

Todos estaban a la espera de que Gohan se reuniera con ellos -¿Cuánto tardara ese gusano? ¿Y cómo fue que me convencieron para ser un dios destructor?- Pregunto el Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

 **Flashback…**

El Kaioshin teletransporto a todos a la casa de Bulma casi de inmediato, en ella estaban Vegeta con Bra en brazos cuida dando de que no llorara, mientras Bulma hablaba con sus padres y con su hermana.

La sorpresiva vuelta de todos, llamo la atención a Bulma –Valla ¿Volvieron por Vegeta?- pregunto la peli azul viendo a los visitantes, pero lo que más sorprendió a ella fue que tanto el Kaioshin y como el hakaishin estaban muy sudados -¿Qué les ocurrió? Se ven terribles- comento esta.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Shin mientras se secaba el sudor por el susto que se dieron con Daishinkan.

El príncipe Saiyajin puso una cara de molestia por ver a su rival, este se hace a Bulma y le dio a Bra – ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Me dejaste aquí mientras tú te ibas a entrenar, nunca te lo perdonare Kakarotto!- dijo con mucha ira hacia Goku levantando el puño.

El Saiyajin simplemente soltó una pequeña risa mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza como era su estilo –Ya Vegeta, simplemente me olvide avisarte de que había venido Wiss- dijo soltando nuevamente una risa, lo cual hiso apretar los dientes a Vegeta que simplemente le dio la espalda a Goku.

Wiss se puso junto a Goku –Recuerda para que volvimos- dijo a su discípulo

A lo cual el Saiyajin rápidamente recordó todo –Así, claro- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el príncipe Saiyajin nuevamente –Vegeta te necesitamos por favor- dijo Goku haciendo una reverencia y poniendo las manos juntas frente a él.

El príncipe Saiyajin se volteó con su rostro serio hacia su compañero –Lo que sea, es un no- dijo serio mientras le volvía a dar la espalda a Goku.

-¡Vegeta!- Llamo Bills con un rostro muy serio –No inteste rechazar lo que te voy a decir o de lo contrario te destruiré- amenazó el Dios destructor al hijo del rey Vegeta.

Esté se volteó complétame sudando un poco -¿Qué quieren?- pregunto nervioso el Saiyajin.

En eso Wiss se fue acercando a él –Necesitamos que te conviertas en un dios de la destrucción- dijo el ángel con una mirada seria.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el pedido que le hiso Wiss a su aprendiz, que hasta el propio Vegeta no sabía que responder –Con… Convertirme en un dios- dijo realmente sorprendido por lo que escucho.

-Así es, ya es momento en que te conviertas en lo que Goku y tu estaban destinados a convertirse desde que empezaron a entrenar con Wiss- dijo Bills con un tono muy serio.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio el príncipe de los Saiyajin puso su rosto más serio posible –Me reusó- dijo sin más, lo cual sorprendió a todos sin acepciones.

Bills aporto fuerte los dientes por la rabia que sentía – ¡Acaso eres idiota!- dijo acercándose de manera amasadoras hacia el príncipe – ¡Sabes lo que significa ser Dios de la Destrucción!- Grito el gato morado haciendo sudar a Vegeta.

-Pero Vegeta ¿Por qué reúsas?- pregunto sin entender a su compañero.

El príncipe Saiyajin simplemente miro de reojo a su rival –Porque yo tengo una familia a la cual debo proteger y siendo un dios no puedo- Dijo simplemente dándose vuelta y tomando nuevamente a Bra en brazos, asiéndose el buen padre.

Bulma se acercó a Wiss – ¿Dios de la destrucción? Acaso ya desplazaron a Bills-sama- pregunto la peli azul al ángel.

Wiss negó con la cabeza –No es así, lo que sucede es que, cuando N-17 pidió que todos los universos seas restaurados, algunos universos anteriormente borrados regresaron y Daishinkan-sama nos dios la orden de encontrar 4 pretendientes al puesto de dios destructor y si no lo conseguimos, destruirán el universo 7 por considerarlo responsable de este acto- explico Wiss.

La respuesta de esté le helo la sangre a Bulma y luego miro a esposo –Y cuando Vegeta sea un dios destructor puedo ir con él- pregunto la científico.

-Claro que no, serias una molestia para él y el trabajo- respondió agresivamente Bills, eso desanimo mucho a Bulma, ya que si no se convertía en dios destructor podrían destruir el universo, pero si aceptaba podría no verlo nunca más en la vida.

-Tranquila Bulma-san Vegeta-san una vez que termine sus primeros trabajos tendrás muchas años libre, en ese momento puede venir a pasar tiempo contigo- dijo Wiss tratando de animar a la peli azul.

Esta se fue acercando a su esposo –Vegeta acepta- dijo la peli azul, sorprendiendo al príncipe Saiyajin.

-Pero Bulma- trato de protestar el Saiyajin, pero la peli azul le puso un dedo en la boca, al subir el mirado, Vegeta noto que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de su rostro.

-Vegeta, si no aceptas y no encuentran a alguien más, todos moriremos, solo procura visitarnos de vez en cuando- dijo con mucha melancolía en su voz, tomando a bra en sus brazos.

El príncipe estaba sin poder hablar, aun no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero le siguió la corriente a su esposa –Esta bien, tomare el cargo de dios destructor, con una condición-dijo volteando a ver a los dioses –Que pueda entrar y salir del universo 7 las veces que quiera- dijo el Saiyajin.

 **Fin del Flashback…**

De la nada se sentido un gran poder aparecer de repente en el temple de kami-sama, esto llamo la atención de todos –Vaya parece que al fin salió- comento Bills dejando de comer por unos momentos.

-¿Ese es tu hijo Kakarotto?- pregunto el príncipe de los Saiyajin " Su poder ni siquiera se parece al de antes, es uno talmente distinto" pensó sin poder creer lo que sentía.

Goku estaba muy emocionado -¡Así es, ese es Gohan!- dijo con mucha alegría en su rostro.

En cuanto al demonio del frio, simplemente vio en la dirección -¡Hmp! Sin dudas ha aumentado su poder un poco- dijo no muy impresionado por el nivel que alcanzo Gohan

 **En el Templo de Kamisama…**

Todos los que estaban allí, quedaron muy sorprendidos con el nuevo nivel que había alcanzado el pelinegro –Gohan parece que tu entrenamiento dio frutos- comento Piccolo mientras su aprendiz salía de la habitación, seguido por Wiss.

El pelinegro simplemente sonrió ante los dichos de su maestro –Gracias señor Piccolo, ahora si tengo el nivel necesario, no lo desaprovechare- dijo orgullo de sí mismo.

-Gohan, ya te lo he dicho una vez pero, vale la pena recordártelo- dijo el namek, confundiendo a Gohan –No te confíes contra ningún enemigo, sin importar el nivel que tengas, puedes ser vencido, te lo digo como tu maestro- explico Piccolo mirando detenidamente a su aprendiz.

Gohan simplemente bajo la mirada, ya que su maestro tenía razón, él tenía la costumbre de confiarse cuando superaba a un rival, le sucedió con Cell y Majin Buu, y pago caro eso –Gracias por el consejo Señor Piccolo, siempre lo tendré presente- dijo levantando la mirad dirigiéndola hacia su maestro.

-Muy Bien, ahora ve, debes convertirte en un dios- dijo el guerrero namek orgulloso de su discípulo –Adiós Gohan- dijo despidiéndose de esté acercándose y dándole la mano.

Gohan con una sonrisa acepto las despedidas de su maestro –Gracias por todo señor Piccolo, jamás lo olvidare- despiden doce y rompiendo el apretón de manos.

Wiss se fue acercando al semi-Saiyajin –Gohan-san, antes de partir ¿Quieres ir algún lugar primero?- pregunto el ángel a su discípulo.

-Así es Wiss, pero prefiero ir yo solo, reúnete con el resto, yo iré en un momento- dijo Gohan empezando a volar a toda velocidad hacia Satán City.

 **Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me costó bastante cómo encontrar la idea para que Gohan alcance un nivel de dios destructor, pero al fin lo encontré y más adelante les mostrare la trasformación de Gohan,**

 **Si quieren que agregue algo a la historia o simplemente demostrar su apoyo a está dejen sus Review, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden, no dejen de leer.**


End file.
